


Fear

by Seblainer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan worries about losing his best friend and partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: Fear  
Characters: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid  
Pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Mild Language, Slash, OOC.  
Summary: Morgan worries about losing his best friend and partner.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or claim to own anything associated with it. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 261 words without title and ending.

*Fear*

It always lurked in the back of Morgan’s mind, the fear that one day Reid would get hurt on a case and never make it home with the rest of their team.

The fear was what made him chew Reid out when cases ended, after the younger agent had put himself in danger to talk down the unsub of the case they were working.

Morgan knew why Reid did it, hell why they all tried to do it. It was because if they could talk down an unsub instead of having to take them out with a bullet, their team could count it as a good day. It meant that they wouldn’t have another person’s blood on their hands.

The thing was, even though Morgan knew what he had been getting himself into when he had joined the BAU and then when he and Reid had started their relationship, it didn’t help matters any.

Most of the time, all Morgan felt was fear that someone or something to do with their job would take Reid away from him. Their relationship was going on two months and every time Reid put himself in the line of fire, Morgan wanted to shake the younger man and demand that it never happen again.

The fear he felt about losing his partner and best friend, was something Morgan hated to think about. He knew it was inevitable, that one day Reid was going to die. The thing was, if Morgan had anything to say about it, Reid’s death wouldn’t happen for a damn long time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
